chase_mcflys_bionic_superhero_secret_service_division_franchisefandomcom-20200214-history
Chyna Quimby
Chyna Quimby is a Broadway actress and a bionic former prodigy. She is married to Fletcher Quimby, and they have a son named Zoltan Oliver. Chyna is often described as sweet and sassy. She plays 47 different instruments. She isCameron's little sister. Cameron often calls her a troublemaker, a name which Chyna does not mind. She is one of the 6 main characters to have never been a clone, and thus she remembers the events of the first two seasons. She has left the team and is now an aspiring Broadway musician, still in a recurring role. In the next-gen spin-off, she is repromoted to main. Appearance Chyna has black hair with a blonde streak, and wore casual clothes usually related to her love of music, until hitting Broadway, she then began to wear musical dresses. Personality Chyna has a great sense of humor, an adventurous personality, and even a diva side. For the most part, though, she is a kind, caring person. Backround (ANT Farm and Pre-Elite ANT Force) At the age of 11, Chyna was inducted into the A.N.T. Program, and went to high school rather than middle school. She became fast friends with art prodigy Fletcher Quimby, computer science prodigy Angus, and eidetic memory prodigy Olive Doyle. However, her brother, Cameron, was at the same school, and this caused some familial tensions. Chyna also met Lexi Reed, a popular, vain girl who became her frenemy. Chyna had many adventures with her friends in this special program, such as phantom lockers, helping her crazy friend Gibson, meeting her idol, Madame Goo Goo, getting her brother his dream girl, and even rescuing her friends from being turned into mindless drones, with their minds turned into yogurt. Chyna had a rivalry with the principal, Principal Skidmore. One day, a famous tech mogul, Zoltan Grundy, held auditions for Z-Tech, an ANT boarding school. This became Chyna's new home from late 2013-early 2017. She met new friends, like Dixon Ticonderoga and Kumiko Hashimoto. Once, she was stuck telling lies! Fletcher had the biggest crush on her. He kept trying to impress her, but Chyna kept denying it. However, after Fletcher left for an art museum, Chyna started to miss him. It was then that she had feelings for him. She dumped her current boyfriend, Hudson, and tried her best to keep in contact with Fletcher. Once, she ran away to find him. In 2017, Fletcher promised, he would be returning, which he did. Relationships Fletcher Quimby- (2011–Present, Best Friend/Husband) Chyna and Fletcher are very close. See Flyna. Oliver Quimby (2017–Present, Best Friend/Ex-Boyfriend (fake)) Chyna had a fight with Skylar over him, and she let Skylar win, as she was just trying to make Fletcher jealous. After it was revealed that the "Oliver" who loved Chyna was merely an element of Adam in the body of an Oliver clone, Chyna and Oliver have become BFFs. See Olyna. Kaz Duncan (2017–Present, Close Friend)- Kaz and Chyna are quite good friends, and Kaz has hinted a little bit of affection on a few occasions. The true Kaz, not the clone, is more focused on Bree instead. See Chynaz. Olive Doyle (2011–present, Best Friend)-Chyna and Olive do everything together. See Cholive. Skylar Storm (2017–Present, Former Frienemy, Good Friend)- Although they fought over Oliver and Fletcher in their early days of friendship, they became fast friends. However, their friendship turned back into a rocky one when real Skylar accused Chyna of flirting with Oliver. See Skyna. Bree Davenport (2017–Present, Close Friend)-Chyna often hangs in a group with Olive, Skylar, and Bree, her BFFs. However, now they are moreso friendly rivals, as real Bree is different from her clone. See Bryna. Chase Davenport (2017–Present, Close Friend)- Chase and Chyna agree on many things. This relationship is basically the same for Real Chase. See Chynase. Cameron Parks (1999–Present, Brother)- Chyna and Cameron deeply care for one another. See Chameron. Lexi Reed (2011–Present, Frenemy)- Chyna and Lexi get into fights a lot. See Chexi. Angus Chestnut (2011–Present, Good Acquaintance)- Chyna and Angus get along quite well. See Changus. Abilities * Great Singing Voice- Chyna has a wonderful singing voice. * Expertise On Instruments- Chyna can play any instrument perfectly in a matter of seconds. * Perfect Rhythm- Chyna's often been praised for her perfect rhythm when she sings, which can put any villain to sleep. * Hand Blasters- Chyna's hands have an extra-strenth knock-out fire blast. * Geo-leaping- Like many bionics, Chyna can geo-leap. Category:Bionics Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Talented Category:Characters Who Originated In A.N.T Farm Category:Parks Family Category:2019 Category:Quimby Family Category:Female Characters